


Everything is going to be OK

by CaymanG



Category: Rugby Union RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaymanG/pseuds/CaymanG
Summary: “He’s missing part of his nose which is unfortunate but he’s in a pretty serious relationship so he won’t be out looking for any lads in Kobe tonight. He will be ok.George really wished Eddie Jones hadn’t just said that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know its terrible writing but im just hoping to inspire you better writers out there into posting some more Faz and Ford fic's.
> 
> All fictional, not real.

“He’s missing part of his nose which is unfortunate but he’s in a pretty serious relationship so he won’t be out looking for any lads in Kobe tonight. He will be ok.

George really wished Eddie Jones hadn’t just said that.

George saw all the reporters perk up at that bit of information from Eddie and he looked down, rubbing his tried eyes and closing them for a brief moment upon hearing the excited whispers from all the reporters packed into the press room. He takes a minute to go into his thoughts and blocks all the noise out. 

Everyone knew Owen was gay, it was no secret. Owen came out a few years ago. Sure, he got some hassle for it, some comments from opponents during games, but Owen was a big boy and was well able to handle himself. He was well known to love a good fight and had no problem knocking someone out if it warrants. He’s disciplinary record on the field suffered at first but Owen has matured a lot in recent years, especially since becoming England captain, and people tend not to mess with him too much now.

But Ever since Owen came out, all the reporters have been trying to find out if he has a serious partner. But Owen is a very private person and has never spoken about his personal life. He came out because he couldn’t care less what people think and he wanted to help any gay or bi kids that want to be rugby players in the future. But he has never been seen out with anyone more than once and so everyone assumed that there was nobody serious in his life. 

But that would be wrong because Owen’s boyfriend was sitting right in front of them right now! And it’s not Eddie! Yep George was gay too. Nobody knew, apart from family and some close friends, and George wanted to keep it that way. Owen was also happy to keep it quiet; both were a little worried that if everyone knew that they were both gay, they might start looking at their relationship a bit more closely and they didn’t want that. But George always felt a bit guilty, leaving Owen out there on his own to take on any homophobia’s. But Owen was one of the best players in the world, very popular and a big fella. George on the other hand was small. Sure, he was tough but he was always the one preferring to break up fight and be a peacemaker rather than starting fights. He was worried about how he would be seen and treated if people knew. So, he just kept quiet.

However, Owen being out and George not has created some problems in their relationship. Some people see Owen as fair game and if he’s out with his team, either England or Saracens, he gets hit on a lot. Either by guys wanting to brag about being the England captain’s boyfriend, or even girls wanting to change him! And George was not blind, Owen was gorgeous! Owen always laughs all the attention off as good fun but George can get quite jealous and it has led to some arguments. But they get through them. 

He has been with Owen for a long time, since they were kids, but it was always an on off relationship. Until recently that is. Its only in the last year that they sat down, had a serious chat and decided to stop messing around. They loved each other. Always have. It’s just hard when they are in different parts of the country and at different clubs. They don’t see much of each other. Plus, neither of them are angles, both have done things they shouldn’t have. George has always known he was gay but Owen dated a few girls and well as guys when he was a confused teenager. He remembers some of the fights he and Owen used to have when they would get together with England 16’s, 18’s and 21’s after being apart and George would confront Owen about what he has been up to with other guys or girls. George would always hear about it through their rugby mates. Its not like they were exclusive or anything, too young and stupid for that, but it still hurt George to see Owen with anyone else. But they would fight and make up and by the time they were leaving camp to go back to their clubs, they would be in a good place again. George has been with a few other guys over the years too and he would tell Owen so, but Owen tends to bottle up his feelings and so he would try and put a tough exterior on it, as if he didn’t care. But George could tell when he has hurt him. George was always the more mature of them both. However, their biggest fight and threat to their relationship, and more importantly friendship, came in their early 20’s when he found out that Owen had slept with a team mate! Someone George was always a little Jealous of. Still is a bit to be honest. George shakes his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts, this was definitely not the time or place for going there.

But that’s all in the past. When they were young and stupid, now they are all about each other and George is very protective of their relationship and they both want to keep it a secret. With the reporter’s obsession about Owen’s private life and who is was dating, that has not been easy. They never go out just the two of them. Just with a bunch of rugby team mates and they steel few minutes to themselves. But that’s fine, they’re both more home birds these days anyway. 

Only their immediate family and Eddie know that they are in a relationship. Most of their teammates don’t even know, apart from one or two close ones. Now he is regretting telling Eddie!

As he breaks free from his own thoughts, George looks up again. The questions have moved on but there is one thing he knows for sure. The hunt is on to find out who Owen's boyfriend is. And that makes George very worried indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Once George got out of the post-match press conference, he went straight back to the changing room to check on Owen. But once there, no sign of Owen. “He’s just with the medics” a voice said behind him. George turned to be greeted by a smirking Ben. “Oh, come on, who else would you be looking for” Ben said in reply to the look George gave him. “Is he OK?” George asked. “Yep he’s grand, just getting his nose cleaned up so he doesn’t scare the Kobe locals when we hit the town later”. Eddie has given all the lads the night off to relax and let their hair down and have a few drinks. But after Eddie opening his big mouth, he really needs to speak to Owen first.

Just then he spotted Owen coming back in with Jamie George, both laughing about something Jamie was saying. He looks OK and happy, George thinks. Owen must sense someone watching him, looks over at George and Ben and gives them a wink before heading over to gather his kit. “I think he was winking at me” Ben said, trying to wind up George and gets a clip around the ear for it. Ben is one of the privileged few who know about George being gay and their relationship and despite being an annoying fucker, he has been a great help to both George and Owen, covering for them when needed. And they loved him for that. 

With all the post-match madness, George doesn’t get a second with Owen till back at the Hotel. The team management has reserved an area at a bar in town for the lads. George quickly changes and makes his way to Owen’s room. He’s just about to knock on the door when it swings open. “Oh, hey Fordy, Faz is in the bathroom. He’ll be out in a minute if you wana wait for him.” said Mark Wilson, Owens roommate. “Thanks buddy, will do” replied George. “See ya later”. With the door closed, George breathe a sigh of relief. Finally, a few minutes alone. Just then the bathroom door opens and a shirtless Owen step out. And what a sight he is. It’s silly but he still takes Georges breath away sometimes. “Hi Georgie, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes” said Owen after looking him up and down with hungry eyes. “Well you seem pretty happy for a guy who almost got knocked out”. “I’m fine Georgie, nothing to worry about. I’m just pissed off that I didn’t get to punch him afterwards” replied Owen. George walked up to him, put his hands-on Owens large chest, leaned up and Owen met him half way for a passionate kiss. They eventually parted when they ran out of breath. God, they don’t get enough alone time. Neither are touchy feely guys in public but make up for it in private. “You know we could stay here and make the most of an empty room” hinted George. Owen smirked, “that would look a bit suspicious wouldn’t it. Both of us missing. No, we really have to show our faces. Besides I’m looking forward to getting out of this hotel for a while” said Owen. George was disappointed but couldn’t argue, Owen was right. They haven’t stayed a secret this long by taking chances. “Have you heard about what Eddie said at the press conference?” asked George. “No what?”. “He told everyone you had a boyfriend”. “Oh, for fuck sake, why did he do that? How did that even come up?!” George just shrugs. “Well we could have done without that but let’s not worry about it right now. It will be more of a problem when we go home. At least while were here the press is kept at bay. So, let’s not worry about that right now. We have a world cup to win.” Owen gets right into Georges space, lips almost touching but not quite. It makes George desperate. Owens hands slip to George’s waist and then wanders below the waistband of Georges jeans. George cannot hold back any longer, and kisses Owen deeply. Owen gives as good as he gets. As Owen’s hands start roaming, George pulls back. “Thought you said we had to go out?” asked George. “We do” replied Owen as he pushed George back till, he feels the bed behind him. “we don’t have to leave yet though” smiled Owen as he pushes George onto the bed before pouncing on him.

The next morning at breakfast, everyone is in good form. Rejuvenated from their night off. Not too many sore heads, everyone being too sensible to drink too much during a world cup. George was already halfway through his breakfast when Owen wandered in with Wilson. He was at a table with Jonny, Ben and a few of the other lads. Owen gives a general greeting to their table as he passes to get breakfast. He gives George’s shoulder a squeeze as he passes. George keeps one eye on him and is disappointed to see him head to the Sarries table with his breakfast, but he understands. It’s what he normally does and doing something different would arouse suspicion. Or maybe their being stupid, George just doesn’t know. The lads are used to Owen and George being close but their team mates aren’t fools either. The sound of Johnny’s voice breaks his thoughts. “Did you see the photographers at the bar last night? And the few reporters hanging round the bar? Bet they were spying on Faz, hoping to catch him out with the mystery boyfriend. As if he would be stupid enough to bring a boyfriend. George, do you know who the secret guy is?” George just shakes his head and mumbles a no and tries to stay out of the conversation. He loves Jonny, but hasn’t told him about being gay or being in a relationship with Owen. Jonny just cannot keep a secret and it would be a burden on him if he knew. Luckily, they are soon called out for a light post-match training session so that ends Jonny’s nosy questions.

This is one of his favourite places to be, him and Faz, together, kicking. Just like when they were kids. And when he looks at Owen now, concentrating on his kicking, it’s like looking at him back when they were 13 or 14. The first time he saw Owen was they were on opposite teams. He remembers being very intimidated by the bigger boy. And he remembers Owen coming up to shake his hand after the match. George just felt electricity through his body when their hands touched and that’s when he got his very first crush. From then on George would keep an eye out for Owen and his teams’ results. George couldn’t believe his luck when a year later, the new boy across the road turns out to be Owen! 

They became best friends very quickly. They used to walk to school together every day and walk home again at the end of the day, throwing a rugby ball as they went. Then George would go into his own house, do his homework, have dinner and it was straight across the road to Owens house. Inevitably Owens homework wouldn’t be done so George would end up helping him. And then they went out to kick a ball around. They lived in each other’s pockets. And every single day that they spent together depended Georges feelings for Owen till he couldn’t take it any longer. Owen sometimes catches him staring and either just smiles or rugby tackles him in response! But George catches Owen watching him too sometimes, even if he was more subtle. Owen had a TV in his bedroom so one Saturday evening they were watching a rugby match on TV together, side by side on Owens bed, and he looked over at Owen. He didn’t know if Owen liked him for sure, but George had to find out. So he put his hand on Owens knee and gave it a squeeze. Owen looked at him curiously, and George just leaned in and kissed him. Not just a peck on the lips either, George went for it! It was a kiss full of pent up lust. He figured if he only ever got to kiss Owen once then it better be a good one! He leaned back to gauge Owens reaction. God knows where George got the confidence to do that! What he saw staring back was shock, curiosity, passion and then after few seconds of staring and heavy breathing Owen hauled him back in for another kiss. And that was it. Their first kiss. And second kiss. From then on it just something they did besides rugby. They never really talked about it but looking back George knows even back then he was in love with Owen. And Owen loved him. They were just too immature to know it.

Suddenly he got a wallop to the side of the head! “Hey, what was that for?” He grumpily said. “You were a million miles away. What the hell were you thinking about?” Owen asks. “Well if you must know I was thinking about our first kiss” George replies quietly as he walks right up to Owen and gets in Owen’s space. Owen looks at him surprised and takes a step back quickly looking around. George sighs, he forgot where they were for a second, too caught up in memories. Suddenly Elliot is beside them saying something to Owen and Owen bursts out laughing. Thank god Owen saw him coming! Looking at Owen again he sees that kid he fell in love with but if possible, he loves him even more now. Despite the bumps they have been through, and the ones he’s sure are ahead, they’re going to be OK. He will make sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been a tough week of training, but it’s been good. Most of the lads are just chilling out in the team room tonight watching a movie. George isn’t even sure what it is, he’s not really paying attention. His mind is elsewhere. Looking around, he smiles to himself. They have a good group of lads here. Only one thing missing, Owen. George picks up his cup on the pretence of getting a drink but really, he wants to find Owen. It doesn’t take long to find him though. He finds Owen making coffee for Jamie George. They are standing close and deep in conversation. George feels like he is intruding and is about to turn around and leave when he is spotted. “Georgie get over here” shouts Owen giving George a big smile. “Hi mate” greets Jamie, giving him a slap on the back as joins them. “You want me to make you a coffee?” asks Owen. “Yes please” reply’s George. “Thought you were coming in to watch the movie?” he asks Owen. “Sorry that’s my fault, I asked your boy to make me a coffee and we just got taking” says Jamie with an apologetic look. Jamie knew they were a couple and was very supportive to Owen. A lot of people talk of Owen and George growing up together but technically Owen has done a lot more growing up with Jamie and he was Owen’s best friend. They met around the same time as Owen met George but Owen and Jamie got closer after George moved away and Owen joined Saracens. Jaime joined Saracens around the same time and they have been playing together ever since. George is glad Owen has someone like him watching his back. “Right babe, here’s your coffee, lets join the lads and catch what’s left of the movie" says Owen, pushing the two boys out the door.

After the movie ended, some left for an early night. The rest started chatting amongst themselves. George listens to the chatter around him, happily laughing along. He’s just happy to have Owen beside him and he presses his thigh against Owens, just looking for that comfort. Owen looks at him and smiles, then Jonny’s voice breaks the spell. “Come on Owen, tell us about this boyfriend of yours. I thought you were single. Why are you hiding stuff from us?” asks Jonny. “Cause its none of your fucking business” reply’s Owen with a smile. “What the fuck do you care who I’m seeing anyway?” “I will tell you why” replies Jonny, “because you told Eddie but you didn’t tell us. That my friend is suspicious to me. How does Eddie know?!” George looks at Owen and can see that this is one of the rare times that Owen doesn’t know what to say. And George cannot even help him out because he isn’t meant to know! What a mess! “He sort of found out by accident” replies Owen after a few seconds. “What about us” Maro butts in, referring to the Sarries gang in the room, “how could you not tell us. We have had so many nights out and you didn’t say anything or bring him along. What’s with that?’ Maro asks half joking but a little hurt. Everyone looks at Owen expectantly. God George would love to kill Eddie right now. George looks over at Jamie and sees him looking as uncomfortable as George feels himself. Owen clears his throat and starts to speak, “look guys, I don’t mean to be rude but its really nobody’s business. My boyfriend is a very private person. Not everyone knows he’s gay. So sorry guys but I’m not saying anything else about this”. After an uncomfortable silence, Elliot pipes up, “Mate, my only question is not who but how, in that how the hell have you managed to hold onto a boyfriend when you are one of the biggest flirts I know!” This makes everyone laugh. And not to arouse suspicion, George laughs along but this is a sore spot for him. Even Jamie cannot help but laugh while eyeing George with a little sympathy. 

George is no fool. He knows what Owen is and accepts it. To Owen it’s just harmless banter and he barely sees it as flirting. Owen is just always up for a laugh. But that wasn’t always the case. In their late teens, Owens flirting caused a fair few problems! He remembers once, they were together for an international tournament and were out celebrating a win. They’re on off relationship had been off for a few months at that stage. They had a fight earlier that year after George told Owen he was seeing someone new. Owen was hurt and kept his distance from George for a while after that revelation. But gradually they became mates again, proper mates and nothing more. When George told Owen that he had broken up with his boyfriend, Owen cheered him up. George had almost convinced himself he was over Owen. One night, they were celebrating a win and most of the lads were pretty drunk. They were having a laugh with a bunch of guys from another team. Owen was in great form and was the centre of attention. He seemed to be having a laugh with one guy in particular and George didn’t like it. Suddenly he couldn’t bare the thought of sharing Owen with anyone else. “Owen, can we talk for a second?” George shouted in Owen's ear. Owen nodded and followed George outside where it was cooler and a lot quieter. “You OK buddy?” Owen asks. George didn’t know what to say. He just wanted to get him away from that guy, hadn’t exactly planned what he was going to say. “Yeah, I just don’t like the way that guy is looking at you. And your flirting with him! Please don’t do anything with him? I know I have no right to ask but I think there is still something between us and I want to give us another chance”. OK, guess he did know what he wanted to say! He cannot see Owens face properly in the dark but he can see Owen rubbing his eyes in despair. “Georgie we have been here before and it never ends well. Were in a good place right now as mates, I don’t want to lose that”. “We will never lose that” replies George. Owen and George stare at each other for a few heated seconds. “George, let’s talk about this tomorrow when I’m not so drunk. Let’s just enjoy the win with our mates?” "OK," George agrees. “All right, I’m going to go grab a beer. See ya inside”. And Owen was off back inside. George gave it a few more minutes before following him in. Towards the end of the night the lads get ready to go and realised Owen is nowhere in sight. Gorge was sent off to try find him. As he made his way around the bar, he spotted Owen in a quite dark corner. And he wasn’t alone. He was kissing the guy that he was flirting with earlier. George could feel his heart break. He knows Owen has made out with other guys, but its usually not right in front of George. And it hurts. Owen didn’t even see George standing there. 

Not surprisingly, they didn’t get back together during that trip! It took a few more months before they were back “on”. George tunes back into the conversation going on in the room when he hears Jamie speaking up and defending Owen. “come on guys, Owen is not that bad. He’s not that big a flirt these days. He’s been a good boy lately and I’d like to think that is down to me keeping him out of trouble!” That bring laughter from everyone, even George and Owen. ‘Oh, come off it, you’re usually the one causing the trouble!” laughs Maro. And pretty soon its Jamie getting slaughtered for all his discretion’s. George tries to send him a silent thank you. He turns to look at Owen, only to see Owen staring right back at him with a worried look on his face. “We OK?” he asks George, so quietly George almost doesn’t hear him. “Were good” George replied. Water under the bridge as far as George is concerned.


End file.
